The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for presenting virtual billboards via a computer-implemented device.
Currently, advertisements are commonly implemented in the form of physical billboards, signs, and flyers. These types of physical advertisements are static in size and content, and cannot easily be modified. Unfortunately, these types of advertisements consume a significant amount of physical resources and create unnecessary pollution when the advertisements are discarded. In addition, physical billboards and signs also obscure the natural surroundings being viewed.
Advertisements may also be provided via the Internet. These types of advertisements must be placed “manually” and remain static until the advertiser decides to take down the advertisement. The context in which these advertisements are presented is typically determined based upon preferences of the advertiser. For example, the advertiser may pay for specific search terms that trigger the placement of the advertisement. Unfortunately, a user browsing the Internet cannot typically avoid such advertisements.
In view of the above, it would be beneficial if alternate means for generating advertisements could be established.